Displays can be one of the main consumers of power in electronic devices. Reflective capacitive displays are generally more efficient than emissive displays as they only have to charge a capacitive plate rather than generate a continuous emission via a current. However, the more frequently that such capacitive plates are charged, the more power the display uses, both in the display and the drive electronics. Color displays in particular can have very high switching speeds, leading to significant power drain which can be undesirable under certain conditions such as during mobile (battery powered) operation. Prior solutions to this problem have included providing a larger battery for longer operation, but this increases the size and weight of the device.